Noona, You're My Everything
by nakajima shoko
Summary: "Aku hanya remaja biasa" "Aku juga berhak merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai" "Salahkah jika aku menyukai gadis yang jauh lebih dewasa dariku ?" "Salahkah jika aku mencintai yeoja yang umurnya terpaut 6 tahun lebih tua dariku ?"


"Hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua" ucap namja berwajah babyface sambil tersenyum megah. Mata sabitnya seakan ikut tersenyum senada dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tumben. Ada apa Onew hyung ? Jarang sekali kau mau mentraktir kami. Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus heum ? Apa kali ini kau dipuji gurumu?" tebak namja terpendek diantara mereka heran. Jarang-jarang hyungnya ini mau mentraktir mereka berempat.

"Katakan apa maumu hyung ! Tak mungkin kau mentraktir kami cuma-cuma kalau tidak ada maunya? Jinjjayo?" Kali ini namja yang umurnya terpaut setahun lebih muda dari si penanya pertama mulai menebak sambil memandang tajam namja berwajah babyface itu. Si peneraktir mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hei ! Apa aku terlihat sperti itu Key-ah ? Mentraktir teman-temanku hanya karena punya maksud terselubung ? tega sekali~ Jonghyun-ah jawabanmu hamper tepat, khekhekhe~ Tadi Park sonsaengnim memujiku karena nilai mid testku sangat memuaskan. Untuk merayakannya aku ingin mentraktir kalian. Bukan karena ada maksud yang aneh-aneh lho" Onew. Namja berwajah babyface itu tersenenyum sambil merangkul keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan di tengah jalanan Kota Seoul kala itu.

"Hyung. Aku benci merusak momen persahabatan kita ini… tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Namja berambut jamur yang merupakan anak termuda diantara mereka bersuara. Sontak keempat hyung-hyungnya berhenti melangkah. Onew mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti dengan maksud si penanya.

"Nde ? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Taemin-ah ? Apa itu hal yang penting ?"

"Nde hyung. Sangat penting . Anu, kita mau makan dimana ?" Tanya namja berambut jamur itu dengan wajah innocentnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari Jonghyun, Key dan Minho. Onew hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Yaaah ! appo !" seru Taemin sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan gratis dari ketiga hyungnya.

"Aigoo Taemin-ah. Aku kira kau ingin menanyakan apa. Kita akan makan di restoran dekat sekolah Jieun, adikku" ucap Onew sambil menggeleng pelan. Prihatin. Pihatin dengan kepolosan sepupunya yang diambang batas.

"Hehehe. Mian hyung. Habis aku lapar" namja berambut jamur itu tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berlima sampai di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi sangat dipadati oleh pengunjung. Seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka berparas jelita itu membawa sebuah buku menu lengkap dengan sebuah note dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan. Kelima anak laki-laki itu hanya terbengong melihat nona pelayan yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Iya. Cantik sekali.

"Selamat siang adik-adik. Mau pesan apa ?" Tanya nona pelaya itu ramah dengan seulas senyum yang membuat kelima namja itu tersadar dari dunia khayalnya.

"Nde ? Ah, tolong tiga porsi bulgogi, dua porsi jjajangmyun dan lima porsi ramyeon ya. Dan minumnya lemon tea saja agassi" ucap Onew menentukan pesanan mereka sambil menirukan gaya berhitung.

"Arraseo. Biar saya ulangi pesanannya. Tiga porsi bulgogi, dua porsi jjangmyun, lima porsi ramyeon dan lima lemon tea ne ?" nona pelayan itu membaca ulang apa saja pesanan yang baru saja ia catat.

"Nde" Kelima namja itu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar" ucap nona pelayan itu seraya tersenyum dan melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka berlima.

"Hyung ! kau lihat noona itu ? Apa menurutmu noona tadi yeppeo ?" ucap Jonghyun menyikut lengan Onew.

"Ne, cantik sekali. Tapi saat ini aku lebih tertarik pada ayam. Ahahaha" respon Onew sambil terkekeh. Seketika itu semua menghujaninya dengan tatapan masam. Onew sangtae~~

"Key-ah, Minho-ah ? bagaimana menurut kalian ? noona tadi cantik ne ? mirip noonaku di rumah" ucap Jonghyun meminta pendapat kedua dongsaengnya. Key dan Minho saling berpandangan.

"Huum" ucap Key seraya mengangguk cepat begitu pula dengan Minho.

"Noona neomu yeppeo" gumam taemin pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja berumur 15 tahun itu. Tapi ia mengakui bahwa gadis pelayan itu benar-benar cantik.

Seusai menyantap makanan di restoran tadi. Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Taemin memilih pulang menaiki bus. Ia sudah terbiasa menggunakan bus bila bepergian. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun biasa ia tempuh dengan menaiki bus. Jarak rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Ia sampai di sebuah rumah besar berarsitektur modern. Seorang wanita cantik menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut seorang ibu.

"Taem, kau sudah pulang ? kenapa pulang sesore ini ?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu Taemin.

"Nae eomma. Mianhae kalau aku membuatmu cemas. Tadi sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke restoran bersama teman-temanku. Karena keasyikan ami jadi lupa waktu" tutur Taemin jujur pada ibunya.

"Bersama chingudeulmu ? Baiklah. Lain kali jika ingin pulang terlambat hubungi eomma. Arraseo ? Kau tahu eomma sangat khawatir" ucap Yoona sambil mengacak pelan rambut putra sulungnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Arraseo. Eomma, aku ini sudah besar. Umurku sudah 15 tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi" protes Taemin sebal.

"Omona~ Taemin-ah ! kenapa eomma bisa melahirkan putra semanis dirimu, eoh ?" ucap Yoona gemas sambil menggiring putra kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sederhana. Karena aku putra eomma dan appa" ucap Taemin tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja" ucap Yoona gemas sambil merangkul putra sulungnya itu.

Sepulang sekolah entah kenapa kaki Taemin memaksanya untuk kembali ke retoran yang beberapa hari lalu didatanginya bersama keempat sahabatnya. Restoran itu ternyata adalah restoran yang dikelola oleh pamannya sendiri, Lee Hyukjae. Taemin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran. Sepi. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang kesini tempat ini bagai lautan manusia. Tapi sekarang ? Sepi. Mungkin perlu penekanan sangat sepi ! hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang merupakan pelajar, sama sepertinya. Seorang yeoja berkemeja putih dan ber-rok span berwarna hitam menyambutnya dengan senyu yang mengembang. Mata Taemin tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. "Noona" pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Selamat datang di restoran kami. Mau pesan apa ?" Ucap yeoja itu sambil menyiapkan note dan pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan si pelanggan.

"Tolong milk shake dan choco cakenya agassi" ucap Taemin menentukan pesanannya. Seulas senyum simpul kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Satu milk shake dan choco cake segera datang. Harap tunggu sebentar" ucap yeoja berambut ikal itu sambil membalas senyuman Taemin dan menjauh dari meja yang kini ditempati Taemin untuk menyampaikan pesanannya.

Taemin mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaan. Besok ia harus menghadapi ujian praktek. Tapi sempat-sempatnya ia mampir ke restoran. Sudahlah. Yang penting ia embawa buku. Setidaknya ia bias belajar sambil menikmati segelas milk shake dan choco cake kesukaannya. Dengan serius Taemin membaca halaman demi halaman materi yang akan menjadi bahan ujiannya. Baru kelas 10 tapi sudah harus menempuh ujian praktek. Kalau-kalau nilainya jatuh saat ujian akhir semester nilai ujian praktek itu bias menyanggah nilainya. Seorang yeoja berambut ikal itu datang sambil membawa nampan berisikan sepotong choco cake dan segelas milk shake coklat.

"Annyeong, pesanannya sudah siap" ucap yeoja itu menghentikan aktifitas membaca Taemin.

"Ah ? Ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Taemin mengisyaratkan yeoja itu agar meletakkan pesanannya di meja.

"Cheonmaneyo. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan… selamat menikmati" ucap yeoja itu undur diri.

"…"

Hening. Taemin hanya memandangi punggung sang noona yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Yeah. Yeoja itu kembali ke posisinya semula. Menyambut para tamu dan melayani pesanan. Entah apa yang sedang Taemin pikirkan saat ini. Ia hanya focus memandangi sang noona tanpa niat menyetuh makanannya. Ia rasa ia mulai tertarik pada noona itu. Aniyo . Ia bahkan sudah tertarik pada pertemuan pertama dengan noona itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya noona pelayan itu menoleh. Didapatinya seorang namja berseragam sekolah yang memandanginya dengan seksama. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Noona itu tersenyum. Ia tersenyum pada Taemin.

"DHEG !"

Dengan cepat Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang saat ini ada di tangannya. Aigoo, apa aku terlihat seperti stalker ? Kata-kata itu berkecamuk. Mengganggu otaknya. Mengganggu kegiatan menghafal rumus yang awalya berjalan dengan lancar. "Perasaan apa ini ? Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Seohyun noona" pikirnya dalam hati. Sesekali dipandanginya noona yang tengah melayani tamu yang hendak melepas penat dengan makan siang di restoran yang terbilang mungil ini.

"Neomu… yeppeo"

Hari demi hari dilalui Taemin dengan baik. Sekolah tepat waktu, mengerjakan tugas sesuai deadline bahkan kini jadwal menjahili Key bersama Minho dan jonghyun mulai bertambah. Hanya saja ada rutinitas baru yang tiap hari dijalani seorang Lee Taemin. Datang ke restoran tempat noona yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu bekerja, menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk sekedar membeli secangkir cappuccino atau segelas milk shake. Sejatinya itu bukan tujuan utamanya datang ke sana. Itu hanya alasan. Yeah, hanya sebuah alasan. Tujuan utamanya tentu saja untuk melihat noona yeppeo yang sampai sekarang namanya belum diketahui oleh Taemin. Pabo memang. Ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua Taemin datang ke restoran itu. Tapi sampai detik ini juga ia belum bisa mengetahui nama noona yang bekerja part time di restoran ahjussinya itu. Tunggu dulu ! Kenapa tidak Tanya langsung pada ahjussinya ? Yaah ! Lee Taemin jeongmal paboya. Bukan itu. Sebenarnya Taemin bisa saja bertanya pada ahjussinya. Tapi beginilah Lee Taemin. Selalu saja ingin berusaha sendiri. Tak apa. Berulang kali ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk sabar. Yeah, yang namanya "C" pasti memerlukan pengorbanan dan kesabaran bukan ? Nah, kedua hal itulah yang menguatkan tekat Lee Taemin. Fighting Taemin-ah ! ! !

"Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang di restoran kami" Seorang yeoja berambut ikal yang hari ini mengikat tinggi-tinggi rambutnya tersenyum hangat. Yah, senyum yang membuat siapapun akan luluh melihatnya termasuk namja yang saat ini sedang mematung di depan pintu masuk. Namja berseragam sekolah itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Bengong. Yeoja itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum namja itu benar-benar tersadar dari alam khayalnya.

"Hari ini kesini lagi ? Wah, aku rasa restoran ini akan memiliki seorang pelanggan tetap yang baru" lagi-lagi yeoja itu tersenyum. Dengan cepat namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman yeoja berkemeja putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hahaha, ne ! Aku rasa juga begitu noona. Aku menyukai tempat ini"

"Jinjja ? Haha, syukurlah. Kalau begitu ada yang bisa kubantu ? Hari ini ada menu baru yang ditambahkan pemilik restoran ini ? Mau mencobanya?" yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Hehehe, baiklah noona. Hari ini aku sedang lapar jadi aku akan makan apapun yang kau tawarkan" Yeoja itu tertawa. Terkejut memang dengan respon namja berambut jamur itu yang terkesan begitu apa adanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu silahkan duduk dimeja yang kau suka. Pesanannya akan segera dibuatkan. Harap tunggu sebentar ne ?"

"Ne, arraseo" Namja itu mengangguk patuh selanjutnya berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojok ruangan dekat jendela yang menjadi tempat favoritnya di restoran ini.

"Selangkah lagi" sebuah senyum terukir dari wajah namja itu.

"Iya, selangkah lagi Lee Taemin"

"Tinggal selangkah lagi"

"iya. Hanya selangkah lagi"

Hari ini Taemin pergi ke taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Hah… kalau saja Onew tidak merajuknya untuk menemaninya mencoba kamera barunya untuk memotret di taman pasti hari ini Taemin dapat pergi ke restoran itu lagi. Hari ini hari jumat. Yah dimana hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah dalam satu minggu mengingat hari sabtu dan minggu merupakan hari libur. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa pergi kesana besok ataupun lusa. Kenapa ? Karena pada hari libur ia tidak dapat uang jajan, khekhekhe~ mau membayar pakai apa kalau kesana dengan tangan kosong ? Membayar dengan daun ? Hei, itu ide yang bagus !

"Taemin-ah ! Bagaimana kalau aku memotret bunga ini ? Atau anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan itu ? Ah ! Aku bingung sekali harus memotret apa. Ayolah bantu aku~" ini sudah kesekian kalinya Onew mengoceh tentang objek mana yang akan dipotretnya. Taemin hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Mollaseo. Kau kan yang akan memotret. Kenapa bertanya kepadaku ? gunakan feelingmu hyung. Kira-kira objek apa yang pantas kau potret" Taemin menjawab ocehan hyungnya dengan wajah poker face saking sebalnya.

"Begitu ya ? Baiklah. Aku akan memotret tukang balon itu saja !" Taemin terbelalak mendengar respon hyungnya. Aigoo apa yang ada di pikiran Onew, heuh ? "Hyung !" Seru Taemin hendak mencegah hyungnya tapi terlambat.. terlambat. Onew sudah berlari ke sebrang jalan hendak mengepung tukang balon yang sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang terdapat di sebrang jalan.

"Hais, Onew hyung" Taemin mendesah. Mungkin ini hari tersialnya dalam minggu ini.

Taemin melangkah dengan gontai kearah ayunan kayu yang terdapat di salah satu sudut taman ini. Didudukinya salah satu dari dua ayunan yang terdapat di sana. Ia terkekeh pelan. Rasanya ia seperti bocah yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, hahaha. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu. Selama ini ia selalu bahagia. Dimanja oleh eomma, appa dan kakak perempuannya bahkan orang-orang terdekatnya juga turut menyayanginya. Hanya ada satu hal yang menggannjal di hatinya. "Choi Jinri. Sulli-yah" gumam Taemin pelan sambil menutup matanya. Choi Jinri. Sebuah nama yang sampai saat ini masih terniang di benaknya. Sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus adik sepupunya. Anak dari adik perempuan appanya, adik perempuan dari Choi Minho sahabatnya. "Andai kau masih punya banyak waktu untuh hidup Sulli-yah… pasti kita semua masih bersama-sama saat ini" Taemin tersenyum miris setelah frase itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Hidup memang kejam. Takdir memang tak dapat di ubah. Dan penyakit kanker yang menggerogoti tubuh adik kesayagannya datang diluar kehendak Sulli. Kanker itu hinggap dengan sendirinya. Menyiksa adiknya. Membuat adiknya menjerit kesakitan setiap kali dokter menyuntikkan obat-obatan berat yang membuat rambutnya pelahan-lahan mulai rontok, menipis dan habis…Tapi dibalik itu semua Taemin bersyukur. Setidaknya Sulli tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih lama di dunia fana ini. Setidaknya Sulli telah bebas dari segala beban yang memberatinya. Dan Taemin percaya… saat ini mungkin saja Sulli tengah melihatnya dan tersenyum dari atas sana. Dari tempat yang jauh. Di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya… Heaven.

"Hei bocah rambut jamur !" Taemin membuka matanya. Tersadar dari alam pikirnya yang cemas akan kehilangan lebih banyak orang-orang terdekatnya. Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat sosok yeoja yang amat di kenanya.

"…"

Taemin hanya diam tak merespon. Masih tak percaya dengan figure yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Yeoja itu memandang Taemin dengan tatapan aneh. Kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya yeoja berkemeja putih itu menepuk pelan pundak sang lawan bicara yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"N—noona ?"

"Annyeong. Kenapa hari ini tidak datang ke restoran heum ?" Yeoja itu bersuara. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besarnya sambil menghujani Taemin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Nde ?" Taemin bingung harus menjawab apa. Baru saja ia mengeluh karena tak bis pergi ke restoran milik ahjussinya. Orang yang menjadi motivasinya justru ada di hadapannya. Apa kau percaya akan keajaiban yang kebetulan ? Mungkin kali ini Taemin akan mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"TAEMIN POV"

"Hei bocah rambut jamur !" Teriak seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari ke arahku. Refleks aku terbuyar dari alam pikirku. Dheg ! Yeoja itu…

"…" Ingin rasanya membalas sapaan yeoja yang baru saja memanggilku bocah rambut jamur itu tapi tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aigoo apa yang terjadi padamu Taemin-ah ! Hais bisakah tubuhku ini mengiyakan apa yang aku pikirkan ! Yeoja itu memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh karena tak membalas tegurannya. Bahkan untuk tersenyum rasanya sulit sekali ! Hais, biasanya aku dengan mudah tersenyum pada siapapun termasuk noona ini.

"N—nona ?" gumamku pelan. Yeoja itu tersenyum mendengar bahwa aku masih mengenalinya.

"Annyeong. Kenapa hari ini tidak datang ke restoran heum ?" Tanya Yeoja itu memecah keheningan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada kantong belanjaan yang sedang di bawanya.

"Noona habis berbelanja ?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Iya mengembungkan pipinya. Tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu~" yeoja itu mencibir sebal. Taemin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah noona itu yang lebih terkesan kekanakan. Berapa sih usianya ? Hahaha.

"Hahahaha, mianhamnida. Ne, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke sana. Tapi gara-gara dia…ya tidak jadi" ucapku sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah mengepung tukang balon yang mulai kewalahan.

"Pffffttthh.. hahah, siapa itu ? adikmu ?" Noona itu berusaha menahan tawanya terlihat dari mukanya yang memerah dan tangannya yang berulangkali memukul pahanya agar tawanya tak meledak-ledak. MWO ? apa katanya ? Onew hyung ? Adikku ?

"MWOH ? Aniya ! Dia bukan adikku noona. Dia seniorku. Seniorku di sekolah. Apa aku terlihat lebih tua darinya ?"

"Hahaha,. Yaaah ! bukan begitu maksudku. Kau aneh sekali, hahaha. Kau lihat kan kalau wajah anak yang mengejar tukang balon itu sangat imut. Berapa usianya ? 15 tahun ? Kyaaa… neomu kyeopta" noona itu menjerit gemas melihat tingkah laku Onew hyung yang menurutku terlihat kekanakan. Tapi memang ku akui kalau Onew hyung memang imut. Hais, pasti gen aegyonya itu diturunkan oleh Sunny Ahjumma, eommanya.

"Hahaha mana mungkin ! Kau tertipu dengan wajah aegyonya noona. Kau tahu ? umurnya sudah 18 tahu" ucapku setengah terkekeh. Bagaimana dengan noona itu ? Dia hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Jinjjayo ?! Ahni, itu pasti tidak mungkin kan ? Hais tapi wajahnya imut sekaliiii~ dongsaengku yang berumur 12 tahun saja kalah" ucap noona itu terkagum-kagum. Kalau dalam manga pasti saat ini ada background bunga-bunga berwarna pink di sekelilingnya.

"Ne. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kok noona" ucapku dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Kau juga manis kok. Tak kalah dengan anak yang sedang mengejar tukang balon itu" noona itu tersenyum memamerkan eyes smilenya yang cukup menyilaukan kedua mataku. Apa katanya ? M—manis ? Aku ?

"Tunggu sebentar… aku punya sesuatu" noona itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam kantung belanjaannya berusaha merogoh sesuatu. "igeo !" serunya sambil menyodorkan sekotak susu rasa coklat padaku. Kupandangi noona itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ne ?" kuterima kotak susu itu dengan pandangan 'harus ku apakan ?'

"Untukmu ! Ambilah. Kau haus kan ?" Noona itu tersenyum lagi dan merogoh kantung belanjaannya lagi mengeluarkan sekotak susu rasa strawberry.

"Yaaaah ! apa yang kau tunggu ? Minumlah. Itu untukmu" ucapnya sambil menyeruput susu strawberry itu dan turut duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ne ? G—gomawo noona"

"Cheonmaneyo… errr. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ? Kita sering bertemu tapi aku malah tidak tahu namamu" noona itu mengayun ayunannya dengan pelan sambil menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Lee Taemin imnida. Nama noona sendiri ? Akupun sama dengan noona. Sering bertemu tapi tidak tahu nama, hahaha"

"Waah, nama yang manis. Victoria Song imnida. Kau bias memanggilku Victoria" ucap noona itu sambil menarik sebelah pipiku gemas.

"Yaayaayaa ! Noona appo~" kuelus pipiku yang nyaris melar akibat ulah Victoria noona. Hais, tidak eomma, halmeoni, seo noona bahkan appa sekalipun hobby sekali menarik-narik pipiku. Mereka pikir aku manusia elastis ? huhuhu.

"Ahahaha, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Taemin-ah" ucap Victoria noona tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Hais, gwaenchana. Noona bukan orang korea ? Nama noona terdengar asing" ucapku menyeruput susu coklat pemberiannya.

"Iya. Memang bukan. Aku orang China. Makanya bahasa koreaku kurang bagus,hehe. Aku kesini untuk melanjutkan sekolahku dan bekerja" terang Victoria noona sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Oh" ucapku seadanya. Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Yaah ! Aku bercerita panjang lebar dan responmu hanya 'oh' ?" Protes Victoria noona karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Hehe, mianhamnidaa. Noona bersekolah di sini heum ? Sekarang kelas berapa ?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku ingin lebh banyak tahu soal noona ini. Dia.. menarik.

"Nae, aku bersekolah di Universitas Seoul. Sekarang sudah semester lima. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menamatkan S1ku" terangnya bersemangat. Aku akui bahasa koreanya sangat-sangat baik untuk ukuran orang luar. Ahni, bahkan sangat bagus ! Debak.

"Wah tua ya" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, Victoria noona mendelik ke arahku. Kututup mulutku dengan cepat. Aigoo, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu…

"Pletak !" Sebuah note mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku. Appo~ dari mana datangnya buku itu ?

"Enak saja ! Aku masih muda" tutur Victoria noona sambil mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Mian. Mian. Iyaiya noona masih muda kok" ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terbentur note yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tebal itu. Tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Auch ! it's hurt noona !

"Sekarang umurmu berapa Taemin-ah ? Aku punya adik laki-laki yang mungkin seusia denganmu" Victoria noona mengayun lebih keras ayunannya. Lalu tersenyum megah saat ayunan itu seakan membawaya terbang ke udara.

"Ne ? 15 tahun. Dan noona ?" ucapku turut mengayun ayunanku pelan. Seketika itu senyum antusias Victoria noona berubah menjadi senyum masam. Tunggu ! apa ada yang salah ?

"Yaa ! Tidak sopan bertanya umur pada wanita yang lebih tua darimu. Baiklah, aku merasa tua sekarang. Umurku 21 tahun" ucap Victoria noona mengalah.

"Hahaha, jeongmal mianhae noona~ Mwo ? kau bahkan 4 tahun diatas Seo noona" ucapku sedikit kaget. Jujur aku sedikit terkejut dengan umur noona yang terpaut cukup jauh dariku.

"Yaaa ! Jangan tertawa begitu. Seo noona ? Nugu ?" Victoria noona mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kakak perempuanku" terangku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, sudah jam 5"

"Lalu ?" Taemin menghentikan ayunannya. Menanti jawaban dari sang noona yang tengah merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Aku… Aku rasa aku harus pulang" Yeoja itu membuka suaranya dan hendak melangkah pergi menjauh dari taman kota aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung Victoria noona yang mulai menjauh. 'Noona pergi' Aku menghela nafas pelan dan hendak berbalik untuk menghampiri sepupuku yang tengah sibuk dengan obyek fotonya. Belum ada selangkah berjalan yeoja berambut ikal itu berbalik.

"Taemin –ah"

"Besok, datanglah ke café kami lagi ya" Victoria noona tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempatkub berpijak saat ini.

"Pasti" aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya.

Mungkin ini adalah suatu awal yang baik bukan ?

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
